I'll Keep You Safe
by LunaticFringe'sAngel-LA15
Summary: S13E22 Fix-It of sorts. After Gabriel's near death at the hands of Alt. Universe Michael, Sam is just about at his breaking point. So many things could go wrong, and who knew when threats from the other world could appear? Gabriel vows to keep everyone, especially Sam, safe, but first, he needed to distract Sam from his thoughts. What better way than with a bit of wing grooming?


I'll Keep You Safe

A/N: Wing kink is one of my favorite types of SPN fics to read, so I thought I'd contribute to the pool of fics with one of my own. Also, the S13E22 ending made me want to scream, so here's a little fix-it of sorts, kind of. Most definitely NOT dying, Gabriel **instead** stuns Michael and escapes through the rift with Sam, leaving a weakened Lucifer behind. Everything else remains the same. Pre-S13 finale. Short summary: Just some Sabriel fluff on a rainy day as the threat of Alt. Universe Michael looms in the distance.

Enjoy!

Sam laid awake in bed, the downpour outside ruining his idea of an early morning jog. Instead, he listened to the pitter-patter of raindrops against the bunker, hoping it would lull him back to sleep. While it was relaxing, he was no less sleepy than he had been ten minutes ago. He sighed, sitting up and rubbing what little bit of grogginess was left from his eyes. He hated being cooped up inside sometimes. While most days he could easily lose himself in lore and case research, today was different. It was only last night when he'd almost lost Gabriel forever, the other Michael only one stab away from taking one of the most important people in his life from him. He had no way to clear his head and he didn't know what to do. All he knew was that they were all in danger, a universe away or not. The other side of the bed shifted at the sigh, and Sam found a pair of arms gently wrapped around his waist.

"Can't sleep?" Gabriel asked quietly, receiving a nod in response. He affectionately pressed a kiss to Sam's neck. "What's wrong?" Sam shook his head.

"I… I don't know. I guess with everything that's happened… There's so much going on right now. Mom and Jack are safe, and they're home. We've got almost thirty Apocalypse World refugees living in the bunker with us, Michael's trapped in the other world, Lucifer's probably dead… But I just can't shake this feeling that… It's not over." Gabriel shifted them until they were facing each other, both sitting in the middle of the bed. Gabriel took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

In a serious tone, he told him, "When is it ever over with us? You're right to be worried, because if I know my brothers, they'll be figuring out a way to get here as we speak. But no matter what happens, I promise you, Sam, I will keep _all_ of you safe. I don't care if I have to go through every angel and archangel from the other world; I will. And if I have to sacrifice my life to save yours? … I'll do that too." Sam squeezed his hand back before pulling the archangel to him in a soft, gentle kiss. Without a thought, Gabriel's six massive golden wings materialized, wrapping themselves protectively around Sam. Sam smiled warmly as he pulled away, once again admiring his soulmate's wings for what felt like the millionth time. He gave Gabriel a questioning look, which was answered when one of the wings stretched toward one of his hands. Without hesitation, he buried his fingers in the wing, drawing out a stifled moan from Gabriel. It never ceased to amaze him how responsive Gabriel was the rare times he allowed him to do this.

At first, Gabriel had been hesitant with the human, whether it be because of personal reasons or something to that effect. In time, however, as the two spent more time learning what each other liked, Gabriel found that having his wings touched and groomed by Sam was **definitely** something he liked. The pleasure and contentment that filled him was indescribable, and only grew the longer it went on.

Sam watched as the other five wings quivered, whether in anticipation or desire he didn't know, eagerly combing his fingers through them as well, straightening any bent feathers, smoothing out the plumage. Gabriel, who was quickly turning into a gasping, moaning mess, reached out to Sam through their soulmate bond, opening it to allow his feelings to be felt by Sam. The human froze and a deep groan was ripped out of him at the sheer intensity of the feelings: pleasure, contentment, desire, love. He continued the process, mind now far away from the current problems at hand, until they were both slumped against each other, sharing a lazy kiss when they regained feeling in their muscles. Breaking the kiss, their foreheads rested against each other as the two shared the same breaths. There was a hum of grace in the air.

Gabriel's eyes slowly opened, glowing bright electric blue, pupils blown wide, meeting Sam's darkened green ones. "Feel better?" Gabriel murmured, nudging Sam's nose with his own. Sam huffed out a quiet laugh at the gesture.

"A lot… Thanks," he whispered in response, gently laying them back down, careful to mind the wings, taking Gabriel into his arms. "Why don't we sleep in?" Gabriel pressed a kiss into his soulmate's soft hair.

"Your wish is my command." Facing each other, in each other's arms, the two fell into a comfortable silence. Soon, Gabriel could hear soft snores coming from Sam, smiling fondly. Wings once again wrapping around Sam, he pulled the human just a little bit closer to him, protectively, possessively, lovingly. He meant what he said earlier. He would do whatever it takes to keep everyone, especially Sam, safe. There was no running away this time, and when the threat finally found them, he would be ready.

"Bring it on, Michael."

Closing A/N: *attempting not to rant about the season finale* The writer's block is finally starting to fade a bit, but I'm still ironing out details for my other fics, and then this suddenly popped into my head when I realized that I really liked reading this sort of thing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
